Phosphorescence
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins and Sapphire Bilberry have been friends for a long time. Going through Jedi training together, nothing could separate them! That is, until they become Jedi Padawans and acquired Jedi Masters. Will their separation last a lifetime? Will Frodo and Sapphire ever reunite? Inspired by burningSunset's fanfic, 'Wild Child', and Aralinn's fanfic, 'Call of the Sea'.
1. Prologue: The Crystal Cave

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, Bioware, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction trilogy, _The Crystal Light_, part of my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection. :)

This fanfic focuses on Frodo Baggins and his love interest becoming Jedi, going through the Jedi Trials, and their adventures in the Galaxy Far, Far Away. While this is inspired by burningSunset's fanfic, _Wild Child_, it is also inspired by another fanfic written by Aralinn, titled _Call of the Sea_, which is what sparked the idea for this fanfiction trilogy.

This is an Alternate Universe or AU, focused on both _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars", because hobbits are Jedi for this fanfiction trilogy.

So, without further adieu, I present _Phosphorescence_.

*.*.*

_The Jedi have spanned millennia in the Galaxy Far, Far Away. But this galaxy is not the only galaxy the Jedi have visited. The Jedi and the Rakata species came to Middle-earth eons ago, for the Rakata messed with Middle-earth's fertile landscape, creating their own structures as well as hiding them in plain sight from passerbys and simple folk. Only the Force Users can see these structures in Middle-earth._

_So, where are these ancient structures? Well, that is where our story begins, for a young hobbit lad is about to discover one for himself._

.oOo.

Frodo Baggins ran across the green grassy hills with his stick, serving as a sword, and using his imagination to conjure up invisible monsters. He was six years old at the time when his life changed almost instantaneously.

As he played in the grass, facing off against invisible monsters, he hardly imagined his nightmares coming true. And yet, they did the moment he neared a brownstone cave with a gaping mouth serving as an entrance.

He jumped the second his invisible monsters appeared before his very eyes. He wanted to run! He wanted to flee, but he knew that where he was and his way back was out of the question. He would have to face off against these monsters on his own, carrying his stick… no. Wait! His beamed sword? When did he get a sword with a glowing, silver-beamed blade? This made no sense!

He arched forward, beamed sword drawn. His invisible monsters, with thin, muscular limbs and tall bodies, let out a fierce, penetrating scream, charging towards him with intense ferocity. He ducked as one of his invisible monsters clawed through the air, searching for their target. He ducked again as one monster sliced the air, nearly scarring him!

He couldn't let these monsters win! He had to face them head on! He righted himself, ready for the blow, and _whack!_ The invisible monsters were done for. They evaporated, leaving him confused. Did he do something wrong? Wasn't he supposed to attack his targets?

"You have failed," a man wearing a brown robe, a white tunic, grey pants, brown boots, and a brown utility belt said, stepping outside the cave, approaching the lad with intense aggravation. "You are young, but this task is crucial for your journey down the Light Side of the Force."

"Shouldn't I defeat my enemies?" Frodo asked, cautious.

The man shook his head. "No. Not if you wish to do them harm. A Jedi must learn to control his anger. Patience is key, but so is understanding and mercy. Jedi don't kill unless they have no choice, but it is not you who should be the one to attack these creatures. You must be on the defense at all times." The man raised his hand, causing the simulation to end and the cave to disappear.

Frodo opened his eyes now. He was in a circular room, staring at a floating ball. He made the ball float and now it was his task to use the Force to drop the ball. He focused on the ball again, watching it fall to the floor with a heavy _thud_. He huffed. He would try again!

"Frodo," his Jedi fosterer announced, "your clan awaits you."

"I'm coming," Frodo said, staring at the ball one last time, before departing from the room. He'd get the hang of being a Jedi yet! But what was that vision all about? Was he meant to succumb to the Dark Side of the Force or was it somewhere in-between the Light Side and the Dark Side? It was hard to say.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Grey Clan

Frodo had been in the Jedi Initiate Clan since he was three. He hardly had any memories of his time spent in Middle-earth, for he was taken by the Jedi to Tython on his first birthday.

The brief memory he had showed his parents, Drogo and Primula Baggins, quarreling with three Jedi Knights. It was then that Primula realized what was going on and allowed the Jedi to take Frodo from his home. Frodo cried, saddened to be away from his mother.

In time, Frodo adjusted to life on Tython. Six years passed since he joined the Jedi and his Jedi Initiate Clan, the Grey Clan. He had turned seven since two days ago, and still learning the Jedi ways with his group of seven-year-olds, all from different species, too. Among them was his favorite friend, a curly, brunette-haired hobbitess, donned in a grey tunic, grey pants, brown leather boots, and a utility belt, named Sapphire Bilberry, but he knew her better as Mira.

Mira had been taken from the Shire, too, around the exact same time as Frodo. They had been lonely when they joined the clan, but soon found strength in each other. Where Frodo was a fighter, Mira believed in counsel and sought to use her Force Powers wisely, but she wasn't afraid to get defensive when the time came for her to do so. She took great pride and joy in being Frodo's friend.

If Middle-earth was in danger, Frodo and Mira hardly knew. Someday, these two hobbits may return to their original home world. For now, they were happy growing up on Tython. And that was all there was to it.

.

Frodo was a young hobbit lad with bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide blood from his mother's side, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet.

Frodo wore Jedi robes, like all the other Jedi. He wore a tan tunic, tan pants, brown leather boots, and a utility belt. They were simple garments, meant to show peace and humility the Jedi prized.

.

Frodo ran down the circular hallway, determined to reach his next lesson. He didn't know what he was learning today, but he couldn't find his clan. Where was the Grey Clan anyway? There they were, observing the Eye of Zallow monument, resembling a massive holocron, floating in the air! He slowed down, making his way towards the clan, and meeting up with Mira.

Mira smiled, grateful to see he grew used to arriving with his clan on time. Or rather late. Frodo must have been very late this morning! He slept in a bit longer than usual. It wasn't his habit of staying up too late, but it was Mira's fault! She kept him up with a song or two, as well as observing floating balls that they played with for much of the night.

Frodo yawned, right as he joined their clan. It was too early for him to be awake, wasn't it?

"Ah, Frodo, come to join us?" his Jedi Master said, smirking. "Tardiness is not accepted."

"I'm sorry." Frodo apologized. "I went to bed late last night."

"Any particular reason why?" his Jedi Master asked, curious. Frodo paused. He wasn't sure if he should answer, or was he protecting Mira? "Honesty is good for many things, including this time. You should do well to remember it."

"Yes ma'am," Frodo said, curtly.

"We were playing a game, Frodo and I," Mira said, stepping in for Frodo. "I can assure you, it won't happen again."

"Excellent Mira. You show great progress," their Jedi Master instructed, making Mira blush.

Frodo smirked. He was happy for her, but somewhere deep inside of him, he wished he was the one who spoke up first. Now, he missed his chance. Would he regret it? He looked down at the floor, determined to find some way to repay Mira for sticking up for him. He hadn't realized how much he needed her and how much of a rival she was becoming.

"Frodo, pay attention!" his Jedi Master got their attention. Frodo stood up straight, confused. What did he do to deserve this? "Now, as you're still learning, you must realize that if you don't speak up, you will never get anywhere. Mira told the truth, but I want validation from you. Is that what happened?"

"It was," Frodo said, somberly. Why didn't he speak up? Now, he was getting a lecture? Oh, sometimes the Jedi ways got to him! Why wasn't he allowed to be himself?

"Then you'll promise you'll go to bed early tonight. A Jedi must always be on time, no matter their station," his Jedi Master said, firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Frodo said, softly.

"Now, let's observe this monument. What can you tell me about it?" His Jedi Master continued the lesson, leaving Frodo bored. As much as he loved studying the history of the Jedi, his mind was too preoccupied with other matters.

By the time the lesson was over and the clan returned to their room, Frodo made his way to a wall, leaning against it and sagging. Why was he so shy? Wasn't there a way he could break out of his shyness? What did he have to lose?

"I'm sorry about today." Mira said from behind him. That got Frodo's attention. "I shouldn't have spoke for you, but I thought I could help. I'm sure you appreciate that." She gulped, causing Frodo to smirk again. "I must have made you look like a fool back there!"

"It's all right," Frodo said, calming down. He played with Mira's hair for a bit, causing her to jerk back. Frodo let out a long laugh, enjoying his teasing. "Come on. You're a girl!"

"And you're a boy! What difference does it make?" Mira inquired.

Frodo didn't understand. But then, neither did Mira. All they knew was right from wrong, good and bad, black and white. They couldn't see anything else. They could only see that they were good friends. At least, that's what counted, right?

They were just kids, doing nothing but teasing each other. Of course, Frodo enjoyed teasing Mira. It was one of his past times!

"Stop it, Frodo!" Mira complained, as she and Frodo chased each other. Just as they embraced, blushing madly and wondering what they were doing, they were caught red-handed by a Jedi Knight, who eyed them suspiciously.

"Attachments only lead to bad ends, younglings," the Jedi Knight said, breaking them up. Only, Frodo didn't want to let go of Mira. Mira was his friend. Wait. What was this Jedi Knight doing? No! "I'm sorry, but I have to keep you two apart for a while." He turned to Mira, taking her hand. "Come on, Mira. It's time for you to join a different clan. I'm afraid that Frodo Baggins will have to enjoy someone else's company for the time being."

"You can't do this! I won't let her go!" Frodo cried in terror, finding his feet were like lead. He wanted to chase Mira. He wanted to so badly, if it weren't for another Jedi Knight, a female Mirialan, blocking his path. "No, we won't be separated! Mira! Mira, come back!"

"Shh!" the Mirialan shushed him, grasping his shoulders. "Now, you listen to me. If you walk the Jedi path, sometimes it's better to let attachments go. You'll find a way to cope and Mira will find peace somewhere else."

"Will we see each other again?" Frodo asked, tears streaming down his face.

The Mirialan nodded. "With time, we will allow you two to meet again. But not now. You must learn discipline and respect. You do this and you will be a full-fledged Jedi. Love is a cruel thing. It only brings heartache and rage. Love is always dangerous."

Frodo didn't know what to do. He wanted to fall into the Mirialan's arms and hug her. He nearly did, but he stopped. He couldn't do it! He wanted to be alone. And so, he moved away from the Mirialan, finding a spot on the floor to sit down and contemplate on what just happened. He didn't feel the Light Side or the Dark Side of the Force. He felt… in-between. There like there was something more to him than meets the eye.

Maybe when this was over, he could see Mira. But for how long would it take for them to find each other again? Hopefully, not too long, he wondered.

.

_Five Years Later…_

Frodo found Mira when they were ten years old. It took them some time to adjust, but soon enough they fell into an embrace. So much time was lost between them. They were growing up.

Now they were twelve, almost thirteen, Frodo knew that at some point, he and Mira would have to be separated again. Or would they? Mira seemed like an agile brunette-haired hobbit lass, capable of taking care of herself. Her grey robes kept her going, reminding her that not even the Jedi could keep her and Frodo apart.

Not yet anyway.

"A Master is being selected for us. We're to be together for our Initiate Trials. The Jedi thought it best that we should be together, especially since they saw you wanted to be with me," Mira said, pleased. "I'm surprised they let us train together. You seemed to have matured much faster than me."

"It's kind of difficult when you have no parents around to guide you," Frodo said, looking out the window. He looked at Mira, telling her, "Must we be apart? I thought we could spend more time together. Get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, before we depart."

"What about our weaknesses?" Mira said, alarmed. She shook her head, telling him, "We can't keep doing this. I say it's high time we listen to the Jedi Code. Isn't that what we both want?"

"You don't know what I want." Frodo said, timid. He admitted, blushing madly, "I want us to still be… friends. I want us to be… together. I'm… I'm sorry! I'm just… timid."

He sighed, embarrassed now. "You're my friend. My best friend. The only one I've got here. It's miserable in the Grey Clan. All the Jedi do is lecture me! I miss having a companion, someone I can count on when times are toughest." He sighed in defeat. "You have no idea how hard it is being with the Jedi." He shook his head. "They don't understand what we want."

"So, you don't want to be with the Jedi?" Mira asked him, curtly.

"I don't—I don't know." Frodo said, shaking his head. "Our home world is out there. I intend to find it. And when I do, I'll take you with me." He recovered, "As a friend, of course." He blushed again, finding it hard to control his emotions.

"Of course," Mira said with a sigh. She looked at Frodo, saying, "Good luck with the trials, Frodo. I hope you do well."

"I hope you pass, too, Mira," Frodo said, looking out at the horizon and watching the sun set across the golden, late afternoon sky.


	3. The Jedi Code

Sorry for the delay. I was working on my other fanfics. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo found it hard to breathe as he walked with Mira. He felt alive when he was around her. It wasn't the Dark Side, nor was it out of anger. He was just happy to be with her.

What were these feelings? He didn't understand; and yet, he wanted to understand. Nooo! He was twelve years old! He didn't have feelings for Mira, did he? What was this feeling anyway?

He smiled at her, hoping she would smile back. Just being in her presence was enough to exuberant him. He should spend more time with her, if he could do that at all.

.

Frodo looked up as a Jedi Master, with brunette hair put up in small French braids and dressed in brown and gold Jedi robes, approached him and Mira. The Jedi Master smiled, gesturing for them to follow her to her room. Frodo looked on at Mira, stunned to see how quickly she followed their new Master to her room.

"Are you coming?" the Jedi Master asked, curiously.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I'm Master Satele Shan," Satele said, calmly. "I will be assisting you both with your trials. Now come. It's time for your first trial."

Frodo followed her and Mira down the hallway. After a short walk through the temple, Frodo, Mira, and Satele reached Satele's room. The ceiling was high and the walls were bathed in a golden light. There wasn't much in the room, other than a sitting room with red cushioned furniture and a bedroom next door.

It was here that Frodo assumed he would receive the first trial. He looked at Satele in confusion. What was she going to teach them?

"Here," Satele handed to Frodo and Mira their own datapad with the Jedi Code written on it. "Study the code and understand its meaning. That is the only way you'll pass your first trial. When you are ready, come and speak with me. We'll discuss the Code then."

"Thanks," Frodo said, walking towards the couch and laying down on it, datapad in hand. He looked up as Mira joined him on the couch, smiling at him, as well as taking her time to understand the Jedi Code.

Frodo sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

.

An hour passed.

Frodo looked up from his studying, nearly falling asleep. He couldn't believe he studied the same lines over and over again. The Jedi Code was exhausting. Why couldn't he do something else, like pull a prank on a Jedi or help out in the kitchens? At least, that would give him something to do, instead of memorizing this Code.

He stared at Mira, sighing longingly at her. Then again, he saw the one line that almost broke his heart:

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

That line in the Jedi Code made no sense to him! How could there be serenity without passion? And no emotions, too. How was a Jedi supposed to live without those things? He stared at the Jedi Code, rereading it again.

"I'm ready, Master Satele!" Mira said, joining Satele and reciting part of the Jedi Code to her. By the time Mira finished her trial, Satele spoke to her again.

"Well done, Mira. You're ready for the next trial. Speak with Master Bela Kiwiiks and she will guide you with creating your lightsaber," Satele said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Master Shan!" Mira said in exuberance, rushing out of Satele's room without another word.

Frodo's sigh turned from longing to despair. He and Mira weren't going to be together for their Initiate Trials? Just what were the Jedi trying to pull on him and Mira? Weren't they allowed to be together? And what about his and Mira's home world, Middle-earth? Or was that an illusion, too?

Frodo studied the code one last time. He had it memorized. He was ready to complete his first trial! He moved off the couch, approaching Master Satele Shan in no time.

"I'm ready," Frodo said, getting Satele's attention.

"We will see, youngling," Satele said, curtly. She explained to Frodo, "The Code is a Jedi's way of living. Without the Code, we could not serve the Republic. Are you ready? There is no going back. You must understand the Code, if you are to complete this trial."

Frodo nodded. "I am."

"Fair enough. Your trial begins now." Satele Shan said, starting Frodo's test. "There is no emotion."

Frodo paused for a split second. What was he supposed to remember?

"There is peace," Frodo said, remembering.

"There is no ignorance," Satele said.

"There is knowledge!" Frodo said at once, excitedly.

"There is no passion," Satele said, calmly.

"There is serenity," Frodo hated this line, simply because it made no sense. And yet, he spoke the rest of the line with ease and calmness. That surprised him! How could there be serenity without passion? Wasn't there a way to have both?

"There is no chaos," Satele said, smiling.

"There is harmony," Frodo said, calmly.

"There is no death," Satele said, wondering if Frodo knew the rest of the Code.

"There is the Force," Frodo said, relieved.

Frodo looked at Satele in wonder. He had said everything right. So, did that mean he passed his first trial? He was so confused. He knew he got it right!

He looked at his Jedi Master again, who smiled happily at him.

"You have passed your first trial," Satele said, warmly. "Keep the datapad with you at all times, for reason and for comfort. The Code will give you strength when you need it. The Jedi uphold these standards well."

Frodo nodded. He wasn't sure what this was all about, but how did memorizing the Jedi Code solve anything?

"Speak with Master Orgus Din. He will guide you with crafting your lightsaber," Satele said, watching him out of curiosity.

"Thank you," Frodo couldn't believe he was again separated from Mira! The Jedi didn't want them to be together. That was why he and Mira were split up… again!

He nodded to Master Shan, leaving her room and taking the datapad with him. He put the datapad onto his utility belt, as he walked down the hallway.

Well, that first trial was complete. Now, onto the second trial: crafting his lightsaber.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Jedi Code can be found in the Bioware video game, "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	4. Lightsaber

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and working on my other fanfics. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

Frodo turned the corner, finding his way into Master Orgus Din's room. Like the rest of the temple, the ceiling was high, and yet there was a wardrobe in the sitting room, and a bedroom next door. The furniture was decked out in red, as were the rugs, making it seem like the temple was decked in red and gold.

Frodo turned around, the moment a man with pale skin, rugged features, short greying hair, and dressed in orange Jedi robes, approached him.

"So, you're the Initiate here, learning how to build your lightsaber," the Jedi Master said in understanding. "I'm Orgus Din. I'll be assisting you with this task. Now, do you have any questions, before we begin?"

"Oh. Um…" Frodo turned his gaze to the datapad with the Jedi Code. The line… there is no emotion, there is peace… he wanted so much to question Orgus Din about the Jedi Code, about everything. And yet, he wanted to build his lightsaber. He gulped. Well, at least he could learn about crafting his lightsaber and going from there, before he put his datapad away. "How do you craft a lightsaber?"

Orgus laughed. "I'm glad you asked. The lightsaber is a Jedi's weapon, an extension of their power. It's your lifeforce and you will need it in a dangerous world. To craft a lightsaber requires great concentration. It's not a task that lasts in one day, but if you're lucky, you may be able to accomplish that task. Here." He passed to Frodo some components for his lightsaber. "It's not much, but it will help you craft your lightsaber. There's an item modification station over there. Use it when you can. Come and see me when you're ready to complete this second trial. You're on your way to becoming a Padawan, young Jedi."

Frodo nodded. "Right." He walked over to the Item Modification station, placing the components on top of the Item Modification's surface. Okay, he needed to remember his training. How was he to craft a lightsaber again?

He sighed. He might as well get started.

He sat on his knees, concentrating on the Force. His eyes closed, allowing him to feel his lightsaber come into formation. There was the crystal, as well as the other components. The metal surfaces and covers, the wiring, and the pads, as well as a tuner. He focused on each part, feeling through the Force how each shape was unique.

He nearly had it! And he let go of the Force, causing his lightsaber components to collapse on the Item Modification station with a thud. He concentrated, and yet he couldn't quite figure out what he was doing wrong.

Maybe that was just it. He was focusing too hard on what he wanted, instead of what he needed to do.

He let out a breath, deciding then to try again. "Okay. I can do this. It's not that hard."

He closed his eyes again, feeling the lightsaber components a lot easier than the first time. The invisible strings that wound around each component and his blue crystal took shape in his mind. He moved through the Force, combining each piece in its appropriate spot. At last, the final screw was tightened, the components and the crystal properly placed.

He opened his eyes, feeling the invisible strings the Force gave him, telling him he had just crafted his first lightsaber. He stood up, watching the lightsaber float towards him. He grabbed it, igniting the weapon, and watching the blue beam zing up into the air, before he turned it off.

He smiled, happy to see his weapon had been crafted. He set the lightsaber on his belt buckle, making his way over to Master Orgus Din, ready for his next instruction.

"Okay. I've crafted my lightsaber!" Frodo said with joy and relief.

"Let me see," Master Orgus Din said, as Frodo allowed him to take the weapon from his hands. Orgus was impressed. "Ah! This weapon has been finely crafted. You may need to not make the screws so tight in the future, when you modify your blade, but in all, it's a very well-crafted lightsaber." He passed the weapon back to Frodo, who closed his eyes, allowing the lightsaber to be tightened just right. He opened his eyes, taking the weapon again from the air, making Orgus all the more impressed with him. "And that is all you need to learn about crafting lightsabers."

Orgus added, setting Frodo on a new path, "Go see Master Satele Shan and she will go through the final stage of your Initiate Trials."

"Thank you, Master," Frodo said, leaving Orgus' room without another word.


	5. A Simple Task

This chapter is rated M for gore and intense situations.

*.*.*

Frodo found his way back to Master Satele Shan's room. As he reached the door leading into Satele's room, he stopped and looked at Mira, who just ran out of the room. His heart leapt for her. He wanted to be with her! Still, he received a fair smile from her before she departed, making her way to Master Bela Kiwiiks, a Togruta woman with orange skin, white tattoos on her face, headtails running parallel down her head, and donned in Jedi robes.

So, Master Kiwiiks was Mira's new master now? How did she get through the Initiate trials so quickly?

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, finding his way into Master Shan's room at last, with Master Shan staring at him in delight.

"Mira's already passed her trials. She's a fast learner. She's now Master Kiwiiks' Padawan," Satele said with a smile.

"Oh," Frodo said, unsure what to make of this answer.

"No need to despair, youngling. Your Initiate Trials are almost over," Master Shan said, getting Frodo's attention. Satele paced the room, her gaze fixed on Frodo. "I have a task for you, something I'm sure you can do around here. A holocron has gone missing. It's hidden in the temple, where only the eyes can see. You'll find it in the entrance hall, in a monument floating in the air."

Frodo looked at her in understanding.

"What would you have me do? Stare at the Eye of Zallow?" Frodo asked her, curiously.

"I not only want you to study it, but I also want you to remember the history of this temple. You'll find the answers you need at the entrance hall. Good luck, youngling, and may you return with the knowledge that you seek," Master Shan said, allowing Frodo to depart.

Frodo sighed, leaving the room in confusion. Just what was he to learn from the Eye of Zallow?

.

Frodo made his way out of the hallway. At last, he was back in the entrance hall, back to where the Eye of Zallow was kept. Frodo looked at the monument in confusion. Just what was he supposed to learn here that he didn't already know? The history of the temple? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

He turned his gaze to a holocron sitting on a bench. Hmm… what was this holocron doing here? He sat down on the bench, pressing his index finger on the holocron.

He jumped, startled as the holocron came to life. Before him was a battle. Lightsabers clashing with each other, slashing at throats and chests, causing bodies to fall to the ground, limp and not breathing.

Frodo nearly threw up upon seeing how many lightsaber attacks there were. So brutal and gruesome. He wanted to run away from it all, he wanted to flee. And yet, why was he watching Satele Shan attack a Sith Lord wearing a mask? The Sith Lord seemed devastating, annoyed at Satele and wanting to kill her on sight! Satele wouldn't have it and Force Pushed him, waving her hands in the air to make the Sith Lord slam into a rock face.

The Sith Lord soon flew off, causing Tython to be saved.

By the time the holocron changed to show a senator signing the Treaty of Coruscant into law, Frodo stared stunned and breathing heavily from fright of the fierce battles. He was twelve years old! He wasn't ready for all that action! Not yet, anyway. Would he have to face those battles?

He looked around him in confusion. This was what Satele wanted him to learn? Was she sure this was a good idea? Just what was he about to face in this galaxy anyway? That was a good question.


	6. Padawan

The holocron turned off, the blue light vanishing right before Frodo's eyes. Frodo couldn't believe what he saw. Battles and torment… could such a thing be possible? He was twelve, but still not ready to face life outside the temple. Or was he? Either way, he would need to find some way to get over this fear.

No, he needed to face this head on. He wanted to fight, fight for the Jedi, fight for everything he held dear. He would not let these battles against the Sith overwhelm him. If there was a way to solve this crisis, then he would ensure that it would come to pass. No matter what he did, he would fight for the Galaxy… and find a way back to Middle-earth untarnished.

But who would recognized him? Was there a way he could learn more about his parents? He was probably stuck on this planet until something could be done. Maybe his parents forgot about him. Maybe they were still alive. Either way, he would see this through until the end.

He grabbed the holocron, leaving the entrance hall and finding his way into the hallway. He climbed down the stairs, reaching Master Shan's room, carrying the holocron. There she was, speaking with Master Kiwiiks and Master Kiwiik's Padawan, Mia. Mira left the room with her new master, smiling at Frodo. Frodo looked at her one last time, before proceeding into Satele's room.

Frodo gave Satele the holocron, admitting to her frankly, "I've done what you've asked me to do. The holocron showed me a great battle between you and a Sith Lord. Who was the Sith Lord? Why was the treaty signed?"

"The treaty gave peace in the Galaxy. The Sith Lord's name was Malgus and he is a dangerous Sith Lord. We met in combat, fought, and the Republic won," Satele explained. "There were losses, but victory was at hand. Remember that when you take a life, it affects the living Force, too. Remember those words and keep a steady heart. You never know what you might endure, Padawan, when times are hardest. You'll find your new set of clothes in your quarters, your new quarters. Meet me in the council chambers when you are done. We'll speak more there."

"Right. Thank you, Master Satele," Frodo said, leaving her room with new hope. His Initiate Trials were over. He was now a Padawan.

.

Frodo entered his new quarters, surprised to see a bed as well as a refresher. Before him were his new clothes: a long-sleeved brown tunic, brown pants, a green tabard with a black hood attached to the tabard, a utility belt, black armguards, black gloves, and black leather boots. He tried on the clothes, finding they fit him. With his new utility belt strapped on, he placed his lightsaber on the utility belt as well as putting his datapad on the bed.

He sighed, glad that was over. He left his room, feeling more alive than ever!

He made his way out of his quarters, turned the corner, and re-entered the entrance hall. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, finding his way to the automatic doors leading into the council chambers. Once he was through, Frodo looked around him, surprised at how tall the ceiling was, as well as how long and wide the hallway was.

The council room was a circular room with cushioned chairs circling around a large holoterminal. Jedi were always present, waiting for new intel to arrive. Frodo approached them, determined to discover what they had in store for him.

"I was told to come here!" Frodo said, noticing Master Satele enter the room.

"Yes, you're here seeking a Master. I think we've already found one," Satele said, watching Orgus stand up.

"I'll take you as my new Padawan," Orgus said, convinced that what he was doing was right. "Your missions here on Tython will be solo, but you'll learn a great deal from the many Jedi that are gathered here and on the training grounds."

"You're a special case, Frodo Baggins," Satele said, stunning Frodo.

"I don't want to be a special case. I just want to be me," Frodo said, honesty.

"Humility runs well with the Jedi," Satele said, pleased.

"Welcome to the club," Mira said, smiling.

Frodo blushed. "Thank you, Mira."

"Now, we don't have time for that. Your first mission begins now. We will speak more about it soon enough," Orgus said to Frodo, confident.

"Yes, Master Orgus," Frodo said, bluntly.

Whatever the mission, Frodo was ready to take it head on. It's just… what was he getting himself into? What was he supposed to do on Tython? Well, at least he could get outside the temple… or so he hoped.


	7. Finding the Crystal Cave

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Three years passed.

By the time Frodo was fifteen, he managed to help out the citizens of Tython. In fact, it was done so many times that he was growing bored of Tython and wanted to explore other worlds.

Couldn't he explore other worlds? How many times did he have to fight these Flesh Raiders?

Still, as he progressed in his training with Master Orgus Din, Frodo crafted and modified his new lightsaber. All he was missing was a color crystal, one that suited his needs. He sighed, glancing out the window of his quarters.

"A phosphorescent light would do me some good." Frodo chuckled. "A phosphorescent light… from a crystal." He stared at his new, incomplete lightsaber. For now, it had a blue crystal, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted a new crystal! Even if he had to go into a cave to find it.

He got up and left his quarters, determined to find that new crystal and finish crafting his new lightsaber. He looked back the moment Mira showed up, smiling at him.

"Hey, new training day!" Mira said, cheekily. "Also, Master Orgus found a nearby cave near the temple. He wants us to explore it."

Frodo nodded, knowing this was right. "Then let's go and find it. A phosphorescent crystal for us both."

"Do you think so?" Mira asked, curiously.

Frodo nodded, sure of himself.

"Sometimes you are a cheeky hobbit," Mira smiled, pleased.

Frodo laughed, surprised he still had some emotions. He didn't know what happened after he became a Padawan. Did he lose his emotions that day?

"Let's go." Frodo said, smiling. "The sooner we find that cave the better."

"I'm right behind you," Mira said, catching Frodo's bright blue eyes.

Frodo blushed, grateful to have Mira by his side. Now, nothing could keep them apart… or so he hoped.

.

Frodo and Mira stopped outside the training grounds. It was an open space with a rock face. Frodo spotted the deciduous forest, giving some warmth and greenery to a lush, green planet. He looked on, seeing the cave's entrance presented before him and Mira.

Frodo pulled out his old lightsaber, turning it on and showing off its blue beamed blade. Mira raised her eyebrows, curiously.

"What?" Frodo asked, confused. "One of us has to keep a lookout for danger."

"You really have turned into a Jedi, Frodo," Mira said, shocked by him as they entered the cave.

"You try dealing with the Jedi. I'd rather be in combat right now, but I wouldn't mind diplomacy," Frodo said, curtly.

"Since when are you into combat?" Mira asked, confused.

"I don't know," Frodo said, confused.

Frodo looked on at the cave's darkness, spotting various beasts charging towards them. Frodo nearly ducked out of the way, shocked by what he saw. To his surprise, the creatures didn't attack him. They were safe! But wait. What was that light up ahead?

Frodo kept his lightsaber on as a source of light, at least until he saw the giant crystals at the end of the crystal cave. He gasped at the sight of the crystals. He watched Mira run off in search of her own crystal, sighing when she found hers.

Frodo turned to the island in the center of the cave. He inched closer to the crystals, spotting one crystal whose bright light called out to him. He turned off his lightsaber, putting it away as he picked up the crystal. His connection to this crystal was strong.

He watched it as the crystal showed him a name. His name. _Frodo Baggins_.

Frodo was stunned. "What are you?"

**To Be Continued…**

*.*.*

Well, I did my best to get this story done. :) It will be continued and may be concluded by the sequel to this fanfic.

Thank you everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
